Beautiful Nightmare
by Harlequine-Girl
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have been sleeping together for a while now and Ginny knows she's in love. However she knows the feelings can't be reciprocated. Or can they? Rated M for a reason.


_**Okay, so, there is sex in this. I feel that you should be for warned. Read the author's note at the bottom.**_

_**I DO NOT own the song. The song is "Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce and she holds all the rights to it. I take credit for nothing but the concept of the story.**_

((-))

_**Beautiful Nightmare**_

((-))

One year, seven months, three weeks, five days. That's how long she'd been working for Draco Malfoy. One year, five months, one week, two days. That's how long she'd been sleeping with him. And God above it was killing her. Sitting at her desk day after day, filing his paperwork, taking his messages, taking him his tea, and every day at lunch, taking him his tray setting it on his desk. Him looking up at her with smoldering storm grey eyes saying, "Ginevra, come here."

And her going to him wrapping her arms around his strong body; holding him as if he was the very essence of life and she was dying. And she was dying, kiss by kiss, thrust by thrust, and orgasm by orgasm. And Draco Malfoy was her murderer. Or maybe she was simply committing suicide. Either way it didn't matter. It all achieved the same goal.

With a sigh she flicked her wand and brought the lights in her flat up. After the hustle and bustle of the office her home was almost eerily quiet. And it was missing the essential part of her daily life, Draco. She wasn't one for tears, and never had been, but the thought of him brought the horrible little drops to her eyes. Flinging her purse onto the couch she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of scotch Bill had gotten her for her last birthday.

_It had all started out so quickly_. – She mused to herself as she took a swig straight from the glass decanter. It had been two months since she'd started working at Malfoy Enterprises. She'd been minding her own business in the legal room, finding the scrolls he'd asked for when she'd felt a presence behind her. When she didn't turn around she heard a low chuckle and right next to her ear came that deep husky voice that was so totally and utterly _him._

"Now, now, now little Weasley," he'd whispered; so close she had been able to feel his breath on her neck, "you have one of two choices. You can either stay like you are and I can fuck you senseless from behind, or you can turn around and I can fuck you senseless while I watch those eyes of your turn amber gold." His lips brushed the sensitive skin of her neck and his next words were punctuated by a soft flick of his tongue, "Take your pick."

Unbidden desire shot through her body to pool low in her belly. Her nerve endings were set to flame and the wrongness of the situation flamed them brighter. Her voice, when she'd finally found it had been nothing more than a dark, throaty whisper. "You don't even like me. Why would you ever want to fuck me?"

Cool fingers slid under the hem of her shirt and skirted along her torso sending goose bumps skittering along her skin. "Why does it matter if I don't like you? I admit your familial status is a little disturbing, however," his fingers slid higher until they were tracing the skin just below her bra, "lately I've found that I couldn't give two shits. You've always been intriguing, little Weasel." That large hand slid inside her bra and found what it was searching for and she gasped as his fingers closed lightly around her nipple.

"So, you can get over my family. So what? That still doesn't explain why you want to fuck me." The boldness of her words helped bolster her courage and she slid her hands behind her back around to his stomach and down to the front of his pants. The bulge there was magnificent. "If you want to fuck just to fuck then I don't have a problem with it Malfoy. However," she slid her hands over that bulge and squeezed gently. She was rewarded when she heard him suck in a breath, "I'd at least like to have a reason why you all of a sudden have me cornered in your legal room." Playing his game was easy enough and she'd always been good at this kind of thing. She flicked the button of his pants open, dropped the zipper and slid her hand inside. His skin was oh so very hot and unbelievably hard. She wrapped her hand around him and began to ever so slightly stroke.

It took him a moment to answer, having to collect himself enough to speak. "If you must know, Weasley, I've always watched you." While his right hand was busy with her breast his left made its way down her torso to where her silk shirt was tucked neatly into her skirt. The skirt, luckily, was a little loose on her and his hand slid fairly easily between the fabrics. "I watched you that day when you came out of the Chamber," he slipped his fingers beneath the lace of her underwear, "when you looked so adoringly at Harry Potter, as if he were God above come to save you." The curls of her sex were soft, moist, and hot and his fingers were slick with that first touch. "And when I saw that," he parted her folds and slipped his fingers into that wet, wet heat, "I knew what hate really was." As he flicked his finger against that small bundle of nerves, he took great satisfaction when she shuddered against him and her hand on him stilled for a moment.

She wanted to moan. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do anything to get him to keep on touching her. But she couldn't let him win. She couldn't let him affect her so badly. Making herself concentrate on what he'd said rather than what his fingers were doing, she took a slow steadying breath. "So you hated. Who did you hate Malfoy? Harry," she gripped him harder and slid her hand up and around him, "or me?" She reached down and found the silky soft skin of his balls and ran her nails lightly along them and back up. "I'd imaging you'd hate Harry. After all, I did love him then." His erection was so hard it must have been painful, and when her fingers found the head of it she slicked her fingers on the fluid seeping from it. "But then again, you could just as well hate me. After all," she ran the palm of her hand over and over him slicking him from top to bottom, "Harry was all I saw that day. I couldn't spare a glance for anyone other than him. Of course, I didn't want to."

The fingers that slid inside her were almost violent. He couldn't help himself, just the thought of the bastard and the way she'd looked at him made him furious. "Oh, trust me it was a definite mix of both." The fingers of his right hand pinched her nipple as the fingers of his left slid in and out of her.

Teeth nipped her earlobe. "I want you, Weasley. That's it, end of story."

"At least call me by my first name if you're going to fuck me senseless."

With a hand on her breast and a hand on her sex he pulled her back against his body roughly, trapping her hand around his erection. "Fine, Ginevra. Have it your way." With a move like lightening he removed both his hands and turned her around, crashing his lips against hers.

Sure they say love is a battlefield. And normally when one thinks of that saying they think of the emotional side of it all. Most don't think about the physical passionate side of the saying. Not, of course, that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. But God above, this was definitely a battlefield.

He used his tongue like he would a sword. Skillfully, wickedly, and deadly, all combined into sweeping movements and vicious thrusting. But he'd underestimated her. She placed her hands on his hips and dragged him as close to her body as she could, parrying each thrust of that wicked tongue with one of her own. His hands found her ass and he gripped fiercely as he jerked her up.

A ripping sound signaled the demise of her skirt as she flung her legs around his waist. He stumbled and they slammed against the wall. The breath was knocked out of her in a very unladylike grunt that forced all of her air into his mouth. As he coughed and sputtered she gasped for breath. Once that was done she glued her lips to his again.

"Thanks, you bastard." She gasped against his lips.

He shoved his hands through her hair, "No problem. Always wanted to do that."

While his hands shot back down to her ass she took the opportunity to disentangle her arms from his body and forced them between them inching lower and lower until they found the edge of his pants. Unfortunately there was no way to do this in the position they were in.

"Fuck, Malfoy, let met down, I can't get your pants off like this." It was meant as a request, but it came out as an order. His hands moved and she unwrapped herself from him.

"You know, if I have to call you by your first name, you really should call me by mine."

She grinned seductively up at him as she went to her knees. "Of course…Draco." She hadn't intended to do this, but the idea struck her as so erotic she couldn't resist. Once she was on her knees in front of him she hooked her fingers into the waist band of his pants and boxers and yanked them down to his knees. Running her hands over his ass she stared at the object of her mission. He was perfectly rigid and she smirked as his erection twitched.

"Oh, how fun," she whispered just before she took him into her mouth.

Cursing had always been a favorite pass time of his and he was definitely partaking of it now. Her mouth was so hot and he didn't even want to know how she knew what to do; much less how she did it so damn expertly. His fingers dove through her hair and followed her head and she moved up and down. Time seemed to blur and fade with the rhythm of her mouth and before he knew is he was straddling the brink of climax and he'd be damned if he'd go first.

He jerked her roughly away from him so that she landed sprawled on the floor, an enticing smirk plastered on her smart mouth as she slowly licked at her lips.

"You'll pay for that Ginevra," he whispered at he went down to his knees in front of her. He lowered his body until he was staring at her belly. He rolled his eyes up and smirked. "Oh, you'll pay dearly for that."

((-))

And pay she had; every day of her life for almost two years. Even with the memory her body was flushed and the muscles low in her abdomen clenched with an unfulfilled yearning. But nothing could fix that, nothing except Draco.

Her fury made her hurl the now empty decanter against the wall where it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. She screamed her anger to her empty apartment before flicking her wand at the decanter, which immediately repaired itself. With a sigh she placed the decanter back in the liquor cabinet and watched as it automatically refilled itself with the amber liquid.

It wasn't him she was mad at. It was herself. All it had been was a game; just a game to see who would lose control first. She'd never meant to fall in love with him. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were fuck buddies. A forbidden romance between employer and employee, Weasley and Malfoy, and that was it. But no, as time went on he'd begun asking her to eat lunch with him. The time they'd been spending together had gotten longer. In the beginning he'd only been at the office for hours at a time. Now he was coming in around the same time she was, and leaving after she left. She'd even purposefully tested this theory one day. She'd gotten to work at six in the morning, an ungodly hour by her standards. And not twenty minutes later, in he had waltzed with a cup of coffee for her and a clipped, "My office. Now."

That same day she'd made a point to stay until eight, claiming she needed to get files caught up (which she had). He'd ordered dinner for them both and had continued his work until she'd stuck her head in his office to inform him she was leaving. He'd grabbed his cloak, told her that he'd just finished up, and walked her to the floo grate.

That was about the time she'd begun to fall in love with him. And it had only gotten worse since then. The sex had been rough at first, but now, it was gentle, almost loving. She pinched herself hard on the arm concentrating more on the pain that that last thought. He didn't love her. He couldn't love her. He was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. It was wrong for her to even entertain the idea of loving him, much less follow through with it. But never the less, that's what had happened.

A glance at the clock told her it was getting on toward ten. Work had lasted extra long today, and Draco had been out of the office for most of the day. She had foolishly hoped that he would have shown up by the time she left, but he hadn't. When she left at almost nine he was still nowhere to be found. Some days were like this, although it didn't help her at all. Rather than making her angry all it did was hurt her. Her heart ached when she didn't see him. That was what made her angry.

She flung her suit jacket into her closet and angrily unbuttoned the matching shirt, tossing it to the ground. Her skirt and heels followed along with her bra and underwear. All of it landing unceremoniously in a heap in the floor of her normally immaculate closet.

Throwing herself onto her bed, she rolled over to face the wall. Not even bothering to turn off the light.

_Turn the lights on_

Gradually her eyes closed and she finally managed to escape her reality. But sometimes reality is a little better than dreams.

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

He took her hand and led her through the meadow. Stopping now and then to pluck a tiny white blossom, he threaded the blooms through her hair. Smiling his heart stopping smile and leaning forward to brush his lips lightly across hers, his voice whispered over her skin. "Ginevra, I love you."

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?_

Peace wrapped around her like a blanket. That peace was personified by his arms as they closed tightly around her, guiding her to the lush ground. He laid himself next to her, fingers trailing lightly over the exposed skin of her arms. His kiss was sweet and soft, everything that the every day him was not. His touch went from her arm to her stomach, which was suddenly bare to the world. In fact, every inch of her was bare, but it didn't matter because he was too. __

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

He kissed and caressed his way across her shoulder and down to the juncture of her neck, stopping only to lick lightly at the hollow it created. Then he continued his path down to her breasts. While his lips were busy with those his hand was busy running lightly over the soft auburn colored curls nestled between her legs. Both made her shiver and his name came out on a heavy breath.__

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

Fingers found that sensitive nub of flesh and he pressed his thumb lightly into it while his middle fingers delved gently inside her. She ran her fingers up and down his spine worshipping ever pitted scar he'd ever gotten until she finally ran her fingers through his hair. The silky fine strands cascaded over her hands and he lifted his head to kiss her. __

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

His tongue parted her lips while his fingers continued their leisurely stroking. She could feel her body beginning to tighten, her nerve endings flaring at his touch. But she didn't want it like this. If there was one thing she hated it was to climax by hand. It left her feeling empty and bereft. And that was one of the worst feelings ever. But he knew this. And he wouldn't let that happen. __

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

He shifted his body, gathering her up in his arms as she settled herself straddling his lap. She held herself a little above him as she reached a hand down to grasp hold of him and guide him to her entrance. Making herself move slowly she lowered herself savoring every inch of him as she took him in. Ripples of pleasure coursed through her body like miniature earth quakes. __

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

Her body was on fire with every move, every stroke, every kiss. What had started out as sweet and gentle had turned into something passionate and frenzied. Sweat trickled down her body as she rode him. How they'd gotten into this position she didn't really know. All she knew now was that he was gazing up at her from the ground as she moved her body back and forth, nails digging into his chest. __

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

"I love you," he whispered as he reached to grab her hips locking his fingers into the soft skin. It became his mantra as he lifted himself up and began driving into her. She locked her arms around his neck and sought his mouth with her own. "Say it, Draco. I want to hear you say it." She whispered against his lips. __

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

His movements became hurried and erratic. Her body trembled and shook as she tried desperately to hold off what she knew was coming. She wanted to hear him. She needed to hear him. "Ginevra, I want you. I need you. God Ginevra, I love you." Her world shattered around her as she let herself go spiraling off into the oblivion of orgasm, his name pouring from her lips in a scream. __

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

Draco lay panting on the bed while the still sleeping Ginevra curled her body around him. He ran a hand lightly through her messy curls, thinking of what he said. She'd told him she wanted to hear him say it. And he had; as many times as he could. But what he didn't understand was how he could say it to her when she was asleep, but never when he was staring her right in the face.

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Where did she go when she was asleep like this? Where was she when he slipped into her apartment and made love to her? He knew she was asleep, he just didn't understand how it happened. How did she sleep through sex, yet actively participate and even talk to him while it happened?

With another sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he fell asleep.

It was just another enigma to try and figure out in the woman he loved.

((-))

When Ginny woke up she was stiff all over. Her hair was matted with sweat, and she felt completely and utterly sated. What the hell had happened last night? Sometimes she wondered if something was wrong with her. Why would she wake up like this? She never had a viable explanation as to why it happened. All she knew is that she would wake up like this some mornings.

And what was more was that she had the sincerest feeling it was important. As if something major had happened to her that she needed to remember. But every time she tried nothing ever surfaced.

She crawled out of bed and made her way to the shower. It was time to get back to reality. It was time to forget the realistic dreams she had at night and face the reality of spending the day with her boss and lover who would never love her.

(( END))

_**Okay, so I'm pretty sure I know that you all hate me by now. I haven't updated anything in months and yet I post this on here and it has absolutely nothing to do with any of my other work. Let me give a brief explanation why. **_

_**I'm going through a major dry spell, and this is the first thing in months that I've thought of. I recently heard "Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce and almost immediately this little ficlet came into being. It took me two days and listening to the song a few times to get everything worked out and get it how I wanted it to be. But I'm very pleased with the way it came out. I hope everyone else enjoys it too. **_

_**This is actually my first attempt at a songfic. I've never written one before so I'm even more please at how this turned out. There may be another companion chapter to this one involving the All American Rejects song "I Wanna Touch You" told mainly from Draco's point of view. If I do it, it'll be posted along with this chapter, so the story will be labeled as "Ongoing". Even though this is the end, lol. **_

_**Anyways, I just want to let you all to know that I am still alive. And that I'm trying my hardest to work out all my kinds for "I Am". I'm doing everything I can to try and get myself out of the pit I've gotten into. So, please, be patient with me. And I'll try and get something, anything out soon!!! **_

_**Please leave me all your wonderful reviews. They make me happy and make me want to write more so that I can receive more! **_

_**I love you all!!**_

_**Ja'ne- Ami **_


End file.
